monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirin
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Jungle, Snowy Mountains, Swamp, Tower, Tower Summit, Everwood, Battleground, Jurassic Frontier, Arctic Ridge, Ruined Pinnacle, Coral Highlands, Hoarfrost Reach, Guiding Lands, Interceptor's Base, Fortress Ruins, Ancient Tower |Monster Size = 989.64 371.4 |Monster Relations = Oroshi Kirin, Thunder Emperor Kirin |Generation = First }} Kirin are Elder Dragons introduced in Monster Hunter. Physiology Kirin resembles a unicorn, though a closer look reveals that it is covered in scales rather than a coat. Its majestic white mane and hair stand on end, as if charged with static. The monster often crackles with stray electricity. Abilities Kirin can summon lightning to strike attackers or the area around it. When Kirin is threatened or provoked, it can wreath itself in lightning, which is proven to harden it's hide. Kirin has very few physical attacks and relies mostly on lightning strikes as it's main force of attacking foes. Behavior Kirin appear to be relatively peaceful and passive creatures, yet they are quite capable of launching a powerful barrage of lightning attacks on their foes. Using their extreme agility, Kirin can literally run circles around their opponent, getting in close to gore an enemy with their horn, only to quickly dart away and prepare another assault. Kirin are very mobile and can jump and run incredible distances in short amounts of time. Habitat Kirin can be seen in the Tower, Snowy Mountains, Swamp, Old Swamp, Battleground, Old Jungle, the Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, and Coral Highlands. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter (Introduced) * Monster Hunter G * Monster Hunter Freedom * Monster Hunter 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter: World * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Explore * Monster Hunter Spirits Element/Status Effectiveness Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Kirin In Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10.0, HC Kirin is added. Now its eyes glow blue. It is surrounded by sparks of electricity at all times, is capable of performing a double back kick, a frontal flip that also releases a vast swathe of lightning, a charge so fast it almost seems to teleport and a huge array of new, powerful, and highly accurate lightning attacks. Thunder Emperor Kirin Main Article: 'Thunder Emperor Kirin''' A Variant of Kirin first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. In-Game Description MH4U Breakable Parts Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis Category:MH1 Monsters Category:MH Large Monsters Category:MHG Monsters Category:MHF1 Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters